Bad Boy
by SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns
Summary: Draco left Harry for Blaise, then wants him back again… This is Harry's Reaction.Some songs have been modified in order to fit the Malemale relationship.Rating Went up for language! HIATUS
1. Harry's First reaction

**An:** Ok, well I was listening to my CDs and this song got stuck in my head while I read H/D fan fictions. I suddenly had a thought "What if Harry…." And I started from there. **ONE-SHOT SONG-FIC**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it although I wish I did… that would be totally awesome.

**Summery:** Draco left Harry for Blaise, then wants him back again… This is Harry's reaction.

**Song:** Bad Boy – Cascada

**Warning: H/D SLASH NO LIKE NO READ!**

Malfoy was walking through the castle wondering how he could have been such an insufferable git! After all, he left Harry for Blaise!

Blaise was a good guy and all but he just didn't have the necessities that Potter had. Harry was the best thing that happened to him and yet, he went and shagged Blaise behind his back! Draco went in search of the Emerald eyed gryffindor to ask him if he would take Draco back...

Whatever Reaction he was looking for I am sure he didn't expect this one.

"Potter!" Draco yelled in that aristocratic voice of his. The stupid Mudblood and Weasel were there, He figured they would have been but still, they were like flies!

Attracted to Harry as if he were some type of animal or something. Harry turned to look at Malfoy with an unreadable expression.

"What do you want Malfoy?" The Weasel asked haughtily.

" I Believe I asked for Potter." Malfoy Sneered at Ron and looked at Harry, "Harry... Please let me talk to you... Privately." Malfoy wasn't sure about what he would say; for once all that 'Pureblood Training' his father gave him was gone. It wouldn't help here.

Harry led Draco into the empty Great Hall to have this so-called 'Private' conversation. After all he did have an idea as to what Draco was going to ask, and he wasn't going to let him go down without a fight.

"Harry... I want you to come back... I am tired of going to bed at night alone... I wake up alone... I am sorry about what I did... please come back to me?"

By the time Draco was done with his short speech, his lack of preparation had him lost of all time and the great hall was starting to fill up with students ready for dinner. Harry smirked knowing that this was the one chance to tell Draco off and truly make him feel sorry for what he had done.

Using a charm to make his voice louder, once the hall filled up of course, He started to sing:

_**"Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt "**_

Draco looked at Harry surprised. Since when did he sing? And since when did he sing a song that was sung by a girl. Let alone singing a song by a girl, In the MIDDLE OF THE GREAT HALL? When Malfoy finally got around to hearing the actual words of the songs his jaw dropped.

_**"Be my bad boy, be my man  
be my week-end lover  
but don't be my friend  
you can be my bad boy  
but understand  
that I don't need you in my life again"**_

Harry looked directly at Draco not even paying attention to the looks he was receiving from other students in the Great Hall, Let alone the professors. It was time for him to shove Draco around a bit he thought, after all Draco shoved him enough. ' I do Love him... But he needs to realize that I am not some toy that he can pick up and throw away as he pleases.

_**"Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again "**_

' This song fits so well' Harry Thought with a start. Suddenly Draco's entire demeanor came back to him. The Slytherin Ice Prince certainly was the bad boy type... Well... 'Now we know what Hermione meant when she said my taste in men would get me in trouble...' Harry mentally grumbled to himself.

_**Bad boy **_

Harry Looked at Draco, slight hurt in his eyes as he sang the next lines. He hoped to get his message across to the blonde. After all, even if he was smart, and was on top of things most of the time, He was a bit slow when it came to emotions. With gryffindors anyway.

**_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong _(Here Harry Said Boy instead of Girl)_  
Now I show you how to go on _**

Draco listened to Harry sing and watched as he started t slightly dance. He couldn't believe that Harry had actually just sung that. Apparently he has been more of a git than he thought. After all, He _HAD_ Promised Harry That he would stay by his side... Stupid Slytherin Pride and actions...

**_"Be my bad boy, be my man  
be my week-end lover  
but don't be my friend  
you can be my bad boy  
but understand  
that I don't need you in my life again"_**

Draco would just have to change Harry's thoughts about 'Not needing him in his life again' and that he COULD be trustworthy. Time to bring out that Malfoy Charm and to be a real man and keep his promises.

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again **_

END (?)

AN: Well, I thought this was a nice little One-shot-Drabble-Songfic. I hope you liked it. And I will see if I can find a way to make more chapters. If anyone likes it and tells me that is...

Rose Thorns


	2. Draco's First Reaction

**AN:** w00t! I Love you guys! Dude, I loved the reviews and I hope I responded to everyone…(gives everyone a cookie)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and now I shall go cry because of it.  
**Summery:** Draco left Harry for Blaise, then wants him back again… This is Harry's reaction.  
**Song:** Nobody knows me like you – Phil Vassar  
**Warning: H/D SLASH NO LIKE NO READ! Mild language due to this song.**

The whole hall was silent. Everyone waiting for Draco's outward reaction to the song Harry had just sang. No one noticed the pain that flickered in his eyes before he put up his mask. No one except Harry… Harry knew that Draco would be at least a little hurt by this display but he also knew it needed to be done.

"When you get done playing like a little school boy, ask me again… Until then…" here Harry shook his head "… don't come asking again…" Harry then went to his table grabbed some food and slipped out of the Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy had never been like this before. He had never felt this emotion before… Dinner was over and the children where in their receptive dorms. Draco was experiencing emotions he never knew where real: sadness, depression, and restlessness where some.

The Slytherin Ice Prince fell asleep thinking. Thinking about what he did to Harry, what happened with Blaise… and He realized. Harry had him deeper by the heart than he thought.

_**Bad move, baby I let you in  
You're a tattoo under my skin  
And I can't wash it off  
It's a permanent mark**_

Harry was with him in all that he did. Draco wanted to go riding on his broom, he asked himself 'should I tell Harry… would he want me to go… Will he want to come too?' He tries to deny it, and tried even harder to ignore the pain of Harry being gone… It doesn't work. Harry was like a precious gem to him now. Even after Harry told him off in front of the whole school. Draco was a Malfoy. The number one thing all Malfoys should know is when they deserved what they got. Draco knew he deserved to be humiliated that little bit, and maybe more. Not more degrading to his reputation, but Harry could have found them in private and talked some sense into him though.

Three weeks later found Draco annoyed with his self, snappy, rude, and down right intolerable. Three weeks, and Draco had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep each night. His usual sharp blue eyes and aristocratic features had started to loose their natural healthy look and alertness. Grieve. That's what Madam Pomfrey had said he was experiencing. Harry had refused to come back, thus hurting Dracos pride and heart. All Draco wanted was for Harry to come back. Or to at least win him back. He just couldn't let Harry go.

_**I try to let it go, I try to chill  
But still I feel I'm under your spell  
Oh why the hell can't I just move on?  
Your memory stays with me  
I can't escape, I'm running in place  
I can't erase you**_

Draco was sitting in Potions, trying to keep himself stable but not doing a very good job at it. The Fatigue was finally hitting him hard. Snape left him alone for the most part. The potions master would never admit it but he was worried for his godson. The boy had hardly been eating and sleep didn't come easy… But what really scared the head of slytherin was what he seen on one of Draco's assignments. Malfoys never get lovesick; Malfoys never get lovesick with their ex-nemesis… But on Draco Malfoys Potion parchment, the left corner had been charmed to say 'Love sick and tired, I need him back the bloody git… Gryffindors…'

**_My mind won't let you just disappear  
And I can't find any way out of here  
Cause you're stuck in my brain  
And it's a miserable pain  
_**  
It was now Monday. The fourth week since the incident in the hallway; and Draco was finally fed up with his moping. It was time to do as he said he would and win his love back. Draco Malfoy had been acting like a bloody lovesick Hufflepuff and he wasn't doing that anymore. Letting Harry run laps through his thoughts, and drive him insane at night.

_**I try to let it go, I try to chill  
But still I feel I'm under your spell  
Oh why the hell can't I just move on?  
Your memory stays with me  
I can't escape, I'm running in place  
I can't erase you**_

It was time to throw his Malfoy pride to the side. Something a Malfoy only did when he was desperate… What could he say, when a Malfoy falls- he falls hard.

_**I'd give anything to be free from you and me  
Me and you what can I do?  
Oh what can I do?**_

Time to take this memory of their relationship and twist it for the better. After all, That's what slytherins were good for. God it's great to be a slytherin AND Malfoy…

_**I try to let it go, I try to chill  
But still I feel I'm under your spell  
Oh why the hell can't I just move on?  
Your memory stays with me  
I can't escape, I'm running in place  
I can't erase you**_

**AN:** Ok, this chappie was mostly filler. I needed for you to see Draco's main reactions to what Harry did for you to understand the next chappie. I hope to have more excitement in the next chapter too. Like what Ron and Hermione think about this :-P  
If you have a song you think could fit into this plot, than go ahead and notify me. If I know the song and tune I will see if I can put it into this story

**AN2:** That was totally un-slytherin of me.

Rose Thorns


	3. I Hate the Way I love you

**AN:** Ok I still only have the nine reviews but I decided to update anyway, Got to get myself known on here lol. Ok... This is going to be longer… More Story Less music here.

**If you don't know the warnings and summery and that I don't own everything, Maybe you should read the other chapters first…**

_On a happier note, I have new stories up if you would like to read them History Mayhem Unknown Secrets (with an update as well if u know of this story) and Good Morning Beautiful. (All HPDM)_

I Hate The Way I Love You

Draco Malfoy looked around the Slytherin boys' dorm before he got into his trunk and pulled out one of his favorite possessions, another trunk under a shrinking charm. Enlarging the second trunk, Draco looked through all of the Muggle CD's he had. Spotting one that looked very promising he pulled it out, checked the songs and found the proper lyrics to the one that fit perfectly for his task. While getting out a piece of parchment Draco listened to the song as well just to be on the safe side. Finding the song to his liking, he then charmed the song to play when the parchment was unfolded. Along with charming the parchment to play the song, he applied a charm to make some of his memories with Harry to play like a dancing picture along the parchment with the words as captions underneath.

Making his way to the owlery Draco gave his black owl Cain the parchment, told him whom it belonged too and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting at his usual seat and not looking at anyone as he delved into his breakfast and ate the healthy amount required for someone his age, before looking at Harry as he received the letter that was sent to him. Once Harry opened the letter the tune of the song started playing softly and everyone in the Great Hall looked over curious as to what was going on.

(Sort of switching POV here…)

Harry listened to the music and watched the memories of his and Draco's relationship from Draco's point of view… He seen a memory of Draco on his broom with a look of uncertainty and slight fear as he looked at the ground far below him.

_You've got me walking upon air  
and I'm afraid of heights_

Next he seen Draco awake all day, with a far away look as he noticed one of the pictures of them together before the memory turned and showed him up all night staring at absolutely nothing clearly tired but unable to sleep. The memory changed once more and showed Draco and Harry smiling and laughing, as they went for a swim in the lake near Malfoy Manor, and another one of them cuddling by the fire while Sirius, Remus, Lucius, and Severus where having a conversation.

_I see another side of me  
when you come into view  
I hate the way I love you  
but I do_

Harry was by this time smiling at some of the memories and didn't notice the fact that half of the Great Hall was listening to the tune of the song without hearing the words and watching his every move. Nor did he notice that Hermione and Ron where looking over his shoulders to see what he was smiling at. The next few memories consisted of Draco's thoughts and memories of his time of grieve, and even a small dream of Draco's that he had before he woke up again…

_I hate the way I miss you  
Every time you're not around  
And the way you've got me thinking  
It's time to settle down  
I tried to fight the feeling  
But this time there's no use  
I hate the way I love you  
But I do_

Next were snippets of Draco's older relationships. How he always left whomever he was with before things got too deep and he became attached. A past relationship with his best friend Blaise, a relationship he had with Pansy (the shortest) and even one with someone Harry didn't even know. Then the memory turned to when he was with Harry once more… Suddenly feelings entered the memories and Harry could actually feel what Draco felt… His chest swelling, mentally kicking himself in the head, pride diminishing at the thought of staying but heart breaking at the thought of leaving.

_I always used to pride myself  
I never lost control  
When I felt I was in too deep  
I'd pack my heart and go  
Now I fall all to pieces  
At the thought of losing you  
I hate the way I love you  
But I do_

Once again, the memories changed but this time it was a mixture of good and bad times. First kiss, first fight, first everything.

_I hate the way I miss you  
every time you're not around  
And the way you've got me thinking  
It's time to settle down  
I tried to fight the feeling  
But this time there's no use  
I hate the way I love you  
But I do  
I tried to fight the feeling  
But this time there's no use  
I hate the way I love you  
But I do  
Oh I hate the way I love you  
But I do_

(End Song and Slight change of POV)

Where the song lyrics where was know a note. "I love you, and I'll prove it. I'm no longer playing the little school boy role…Draco Malfoy" Harry Looked up and right at Draco from across the hall his eyes were of understanding that Draco caught quickly before smirking in satisfaction that his message was put across. Now it was time for that Malfoy Magic. His mind already working on what he would do next to get Harry to realize that he was serious about this relationship completely.

**AN:** Ok, I tried to go on with typing this one up but I had to leave and I forgot what I was doing. I'll probably pick it up in a few days and know exactly what I want to do with it.  
Slytherin Goddess Rose Thorns


	4. Party time

**AN:** OMG I am so sorry everyone… My computer crashed, and then I lost my Internet… But the worst news is… I havn't had a plot bunny sense…It sucks let me assure you… This is my shot at trying to add another chapter to this poor, almost forgotten, story.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Think, think, think… what could he do… He had to figure out _something_ to do to win Potter's heart back… Draco lied with his head at the foot of his four-poster bed… Waiting. Waiting for something to come to him… He really needed an idea as to how to woo said Mr. Potter, and get his trust back… Ironically, even Blaise was trying to help get the two together… in his defense he gave an interesting comment…

"What can I say, even I, Blaise Luciano Zimbini, can get something out of this little tirade. The idea of two of the hottest men in all of Hogwarts shaking up is quite a tasty fantasy…"

Draco mentally shook his head before he went on with his thought pattern. He had already tried to make Harry remember… What was next? Looking from Blaise to Theodore, Draco decided to start asking some questions.

"What would one of you do?"

Theodore surprised him by actually answering him, despite the fact that he was glued to his newest book. Never once looking up he said something so crazy that Draco thought he might have just been either too glued to that book, or completely crazy.

"Are you serious!? I couldn't do that, Potter would never agree…" Honestly! This was Harry they were talking about! The teen was a Gryffindor through and through… Even if there was that one time…

Looking up calmly from his book Theodore pinned Draco with a glare. "Draco, you say you love him and yet you keep using his bloody last name! Duh, we aren't stupid, we know he is a Gryffindor… But if you think about it you're a slytherin and a bloody Malfoy. I thought you were supposed to be good at persuasion anyway?"

"Theo has a point Drake. Maybe you should try this one… we could even have a party in the Slytherin common room… Besides… the idea of you two on stage singing that song… it's awesome." Blaise agreed with his comrade and smirked at Draco. "Not to mention… it's so true"

That comment made Blaise dodge a nicely aimed hex that was headed straight for him.

-The Next Day-

Blaise decided to be the one to tell Potter the news… Who ever said Slytherins cant be brave? He was currently remembering every hex-deflecting curse and protection spell he knew… Everyone knows that since Potter dumped Cho Chang, he has had a bit of a temper… Between Cho, Voldie, and Skeeter, it was very much understandable. When he spotted Harry in the great hall, he about ran for cover… This was not going to be easy… No not at all…

(Harry's POV)

Harry Potter was not in a good mood. His day had started off very badly. First of all the twins had gotten him under a prank that almost permanently turned his hair green, along with his skin purple, after wards he got into an argument with Ron over something so stupid as he finally needed to dig up that Gryffindor courage and ask 'Mione out because it was driving him mad… And of course Ron being Ron completely denied the fact that he had a crush on Hermione despite the fact that the entire school knew it already… If that wasn't bad enough he had just gotten a letter from Moony and Padfoot… They weren't sure if they would be able to meet him at hogsmede because Padfoot wasn't in the best of state… Turns out the mangy dog had decided to get skunked… and no charm or amount of Felix's Magical Pooch Shampoo was going to work. And now he had Blaise Zimbini eyeing him as if his impending doom was coming… Sighing irritably he sat down at his table… If the Italian wanted to come talk to him, then so be it, but he sure as hell wasn't going over there. Wow, obviously the slytherin was going to try and talk to him…

Blaise was praying to Salazar that this went fine… In fact he was very sure that the only response he was going to get from the boy-who-lived-to-scare-the-shit-out-of-him was a few choice words, a nice hex, and maybe some pumpkin juice on the head for good measure…

"Potter… Harry… I would like to formally ask that you and your… friends… come to a party we have going on in the Slytherin Common room…" He said with much uncertainty.

Harry knew Blaise… and He could certainly tell when said Slytherin was scared crapless… This was definitely one of those times… The Slytherin tried his best not to show any fear, but having known fear all his life, Harry quickly picked up on it… Interesting, the Slytherin was scared of him… as He bloody well should be! Instead of voicing his previous thoughts Harry decided another approach.

"And why would we want to come to your Slytherin Party for?" He asked levelly, after all this was a slytherin he was dealing with.

"Because, one Mr. Potter, Draco will be there. And Two because of the fact this entire thing was created so we could get the golden boy out of the picture, and one Harry Potter back into the snake house… Honestly? I think we all are missing your slytherin side… and don't think I didn't notice the look you gave Creevey a minute ago… if it wasn't for self control I think you would have hexed his balls off for that particular flash picture…" Blaise responded with a glare at the Gryffindor.

Harry had to hand it to Blaise… he knew what he was doing, and his curiosity was peaked at what was going through the blondes head… Everyone knew the Slytherins only start a party for a good reason…

"Alright Zimbini, I will come… and most likely drag Hermione and Ron along if I can get the morons to shut up long enough…" He said with a grin. After all, it wasn't Blaise's fault that Draco had cheated… no one really knew about them going out until Harry had told Draco off with that song he decided to sing… Now it was time to go back and tell Hermione and Ron about this little fiasco… he had been avoiding the conversation of what was going on with him and Draco… but not any more…

**AN**: Wow… I am still very sorry… damn this sucks… Alright, as the Slytherin I am, I couldn't help but leave you with a cliffie… and the fact that I have to think of how poor little Harry is gonna tell big bad Hermy and Ron what the heck is going on… lol review… and Please, don't hate me… My Gryffindor pals do that enough thanks.


End file.
